Dark Lord (闇黑大帝)
Profile The Dark Lord is one of the leaders of the Dark Forces and the Dark Clan. He's the enemy of the M Riders. He wants to destroy the Kua Ke Clan and Earth. Appearance Personality The Dark Lord values loyalty and hates betrayal and cheat. His rule is if they were to do things for him, they then will have their wish granted. Background Chronology Episode 3 The Dark Lord (not actual form) is talking to a Dark force minion when he reports back what happened with Wu Ke Na Na. Episode 5 In the sewer, the minion is talking to the Dark Lord (not actual form). Mist surrounds the minion's hands and screams. Episode 9 Quan Ba is in the sewer, talking to Dark Lord (not actual form). The Dark Lord says that he didn't expect for the random newly enrolled student they targeted to be Wu Ke Na Na's younger sister. Quan Ba says that the Kua Ke Clan and Earth will soon be destroyed and the Dark Clan will have victory. The Dark Lord compliments Quan Ba and reminds him that controlling Wu La La means controlling Wu Ke Na Na so to not lose this chance. Episode 12 In the sewer, the Dark Lord (not actual form) laughs and says that the Meng Academy's barrier disappeared. Episode 13 Somewhere in Meng Academy, the Dark Lord's voice can be heard, saying the Kua Ke Clan people are going to die and he's going to have his own world. In the lobby, the Dark Lord's image appears as the Dark Army minions are attacking Wu Ke Na Na and Wu La La. He says that finally met the Princess Nai Ya and orders the minions to kill them. In the lobby, the Dark Lord appears in front of the M Riders. The Dark Lord attacks them and Ai Rui Ke blocks it but the M Riders are blown back. He orders two Dark Army minions to grab Wu Ke Na Na. When Ai Rui Ke stands up the Dark Lord attacks him. He says to hand over Princess Nai Ya but Wu Ke Na Na refuses. He's about to attack when Wu La La appears, saying she's Princess Nai Ya. Wu La La says to not involve other people and Wu Ke Na Na yells for Wu La La to get back. The Dark Lord attacks Wu Ke Na Na. Wu La La summons the Suo Lei Yi Holy Sword and the Dark Lord attacks her. Wu La La blocks it, with the support of the M Riders. Wu La La attacks, causing the Dark Lord, Wu La La and the minion's bodies to glow and disappear. The Dark Lord says he has countless of himself. Somewhere in Meng Academy, the second Dark Lord says he'll resurrect and make the Kua Ke Clan pay. Episode 16 In the sewer, a Dark Forces minion is talking to the Dark Lord (not actual form). The Dark Lord compliments the minion's decision and the minion says Meng Academy's cooperation will now be broken. The Dark Lord says to continue to monitor them and see how Meng Academy will deal with Gu La Ke. Episode 17 In the sewer, someone is talking to the Dark Lord (not actual form). He says the spider has accomplish the second stage. The Dark Lord says it will capture Mi Ya Xin's Mind Reading. The minion says Mi Ya Xin would think he lost his magic power. The Dark Lord says the set up is perfect and wait until the poison in Mi Ya Xin's body activate. Episode 18 In the sewer, a Dark Forces minion is talking to the phantom image of the Dark Lord. The minion says the poison on Mi Ya Xin has started to activate. The Dark Lord laughs and says the M Riders will collapse. In the sewer, Yi Jing is talking to the Dark Lord. She is saying how the M Riders killed the spider he gave her. He tells her that he said the Kua Ke Clan people isn't nice. She says she wants revenge and he reminds her that she's only a human. She points out that his goal is to also destroy the M Riders. A black gloves appear in front of her and he says that if she touches someone wearing the gloves, then she can control them like a puppet. Yi Jing leaves and the Dark Lord says to himself that humans are stupid and can be used to destroy the M Riders. Relationships Abilities * Dark Blood Spell * Swallow Spell * Doll Art * Dark Curse * Dark Burning Fire * Dark Collection Art * Dark Heart Lost Art * Dark Witch Spell * Dependent Magic * Dependent Recovering Magic * Dark Purgatory * Dark Spell * Dark Spirit Stone Spell * Dark Magic Reversal Art * Dark Falling Thunder * Dark Magic Shield * Dark Soul Eater Spell Category:Dark Forces Category:Magician Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Dark Clan